


His Love Letters

by MasterOfMew



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: Mister Burke is smitten with the Lone Wanderer who uses the black widow perk on him.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Mr. Burke/Female Lone Wanderer
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *So this is my first story for AO3. I am trying to not over analyze every single word I write. This was also written on my phone, so I understand there will be formatting, spelling, and other mistakes.
> 
> *WARNING*  
This story has rape and unhealthy behaviors. I wont tell you how l  
To live your life. Just make good choices.

She had always had a way with words, it's how she was able to escape her vault without being harmed. Her skill has been more useful out in the wastes than she could have ever imagined. No more so than Feelings made one of her trips back into Megaton.   
She was went to visit Gob and Nova at the bar. That was when she met the intimidating man named Mr. Burke.   
“My. My. Just when I had all but given up hope. My dear girl, I am very happy to make your acquaintance. I am Mister Burke. And you, well, you are not a resident of this putrescent cesspool. That makes you a rather valuable individual.”   
Mister Burke had a dark look in his eye when he addressed her. He spoke with almost a purr to his voice. This man was the first person to carry themselves as if the world was not completely over. He got up from his seat at the table to pull the chair out, opposite from him.   
“Charmed, I am called Sarah. Mister Burke, is it? Please continue. I find myself…enthralled.” She said with an unmistakable tone of seduction.   
“Finally, someone with a modicum of civility and common sense.” His eyes took in the sight of the porcelain skinned woman before him, his glasses doing very little to hide the hunger behind. “I represent certain… interests. And those interests view this town, this ‘Megaton,' as a blight on our burgeoning urban landscape. You have no connection here. No interest in this cesspool's affairs, or fate. You could assist us in erasing this little accident off the map.”   
Sarah did not want give away her real feelings to this man. She understood that if she declined his proposition, he would continue forth without her. She needed him to keep talking so she could stop whatever plan he had formulated. “Go on. I'm listening.”  
Mister Burke perked up at the woman’s apparent interest in his plan. Feeling confident he continued. “The undetonated atomic bomb for which this town is named is still very much alive. All it needs is a little motivation. I have in my possession a Fusion Pulse Charge constructed for a singular purpose… the detonation of that bomb. You’ll rig it to bomb. Then you’ll get paid. Handsomely. What do you say?”   
She bites her lower lip, stopping herself from saying what she wants to say. Unintentionally putting impure thoughts into the head of the man across from her.  
Sarah leaned on the table, with her arms crossed under her chest. “I have a ‘proposition’ of my own. Would you like to hear it, Mister Burke?” The way she said his name went straight to his groin. He was too much of a gentleman to adjust himself in front of a lady.   
“Color me intrigued. Go on..."   
“You see, I live here, lover." She stops and gives him big eyes. She can see she has his undivided attention. “And surely you wouldn’t want to hurt me…” she said with a blush.  
“Well… I… I mean… Of course not… I must admit. I’ve never met a woman quite like you before. This changes everything…” her apparent innocence making his heart flutter. “I’m not sure what I’m going to tell Tenpenny… I’ll think of something. You wait here my dear. I have some important business to attend to. But you won’t be waiting long. I shall send for you soon.”  
Mister Burke and Sarah stood at the same time from the table. He took a step forward and kissed her on the cheek, where she reached up and touched silently, cheeks going red. “My dear, has no man shown you love like this before?”  
“No Mister Burke, I have never been kissed by anyone but my father when I was a child.”   
“Well my innocent lover, please wait for me so I can give you the most romantic kiss you could ever dream of.“ He looked her over once more and left the bar immediately.   
That was easier than I could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah returns to Megaton several weeks after meeting Mister Burke. Since then she had traveled to Rivet City and reunited with her childhood bully, Butch. Now not only traveling companions, but something akin to her boyfriend. They had kissed a few times and gave soft touches when they weren’t being chased or killing irradiated monsters.   
Butch and Sarahs first stop was her home. She explained to Butch that she was able to procure the house after she disarmed the giant atomic bomb in the middle of the small town. While telling him the story, she remembered Mister Burke for the first time since meeting him. Sarah told Butch of the chance meeting with the mysterious man in the suit.   
“Look at you Nosebleed, you found someone who had a crush on you.”  
“Oh right Butch, and what do you call that thing your suffering from? You know where the side effects are you following me all over the wasteland, giving me kisses, and trying to get in my pants?”   
“Desperation?” Sarah playfully punches Butch in the arm causing him to feign injury. “Nah Sweetheart, you know I got it bad for you.” Sarah kisses him on the cheek, rewarding his honesty. She locks up her home and Butch puts his arm around her shoulder while they walk to Moriarty's place.   
“Hey kid! I’m not running some kind of post office here.” Moriarty scolded her with his thick accent.   
“What are you talking about? Also, why do you have an accent? I’m pretty sure immigration hasn’t happened for a few years.”  
Ignoring her remark, Moriarty tossed a few letters on the counter. Sarah opened the first and notices the beautiful hand writing.  
Beloved,  
I must beg your indulgence a little while longer. I am not yet able to send for you. Stay in Megaton. Once my business has concluded, I will send for you, and we will live happily as man and woman.  
The memory of your beauty and sweet aroma lingers in my memory...  
Have patience my love.  
Soon. Soon we shall be together once again!  
Your's very truly,  
Burke  
She opens the second.   
Beloved,  
The pain of your absence is at times crippling. But I must persevere. I must! It is very important work I am doing for mankind.  
Oh, but I wish I could sweep it all away to be with you now!  
Be patient love. I will send for you soon  
Your's very truly,  
Burke  
As quickly as she is done reading the letters, Butch is behind her yanking it out of her hand reading it over for the second time. His cheeks as red as hers, but for a different reason.   
“I ain’t diggin how this cat is thinking about you."  
“Don’t be jealous, Butchy.” Sarah says with a pout. These were probably sent weeks ago and he has long since forgot about me when he didn’t hear back.   
“No lass, that last letter was delivered about a week ago.”  
“Well, that’s unsettling.” Sarah said while looking at Butch.  
“Then it’s a good thing I’m the slickest daddy-o in the wastes.” He throws his arm around her waste and gives her a sly smile.   
Sarah rolls her eyes and left the saloon with Butch trailing behind.  
\------  
“You know something Nosebleed? I really like walking behind you.” Butch says quietly while pinching her butt, making her squeal.  
“I mean if that’s all your happy doing then be my guest." She says while giving him a wink over her shoulder.  
“Oh sweetheart, don’t tempt me.” Butch throws his arm around her waste again and kisses her neck. “What’s wrong baby?”  
Sarah had stopped at cracked door of her home. “I know I closed and locked up the house.”  
Butch slides her over to go into the house before her. Guns drawn they check the entire house before meeting up in her front room. “Did you find anything?”  
“Yeah, there's a bunch of hubflowers on the middle of floor. I didn’t see them when we got in earlier.”   
Sarah walked over and picked up the flowers carefully. They were tied together with a black tie. She pulls the knot undone and shows the fabric to Butch.  
“I haven’t seen anything like that before.”  
“Butch, I think this is from that man who sent the letter.”   
“Well don’t worry now. We cleared the house and no body was here.” He stepped over and threw his arms around her. He grabs for the tie and looks it over. “Baby I could only imagine using this for something really fun.” He looked doen at her and winked.   
Sarah’s cheeks go red and she stammers. “Butch, I… I don’t think I’m ready to have sex yet.”  
“Nosebleed, I don’t need to put my dick in you to make you feel good.”  
“Oh… okay.” She looks him in the eye.  
“Wait really? You sure. I was just fooling. Don’t get me wrong, nothin would make me happier than you moaning for me, but like I said before… I got it bad for you. I can wait if you need to.”  
She takes a step up grazes her lips against his. “Butchy….” Her eyes on his while her hand slowly goes from his shoulder to his chest. “Is your tunnel snake the only thing you can work with..?” her fingers trailing down and grazing his stiffening cock.   
Butch grabs her with both hands under her butt and throws her over his shoulder and runs up the stairs. Despite his enthusiasm, he gently lays her flat on the bed. His hands are on her vault suit instantly. “You need to tell me if there is something you don’t like and I’ll stop. Got it, baby? Cause I’m not gonna keep stopping to ask for permission.” Sarah nods and her pupils are blown. He kisses her as he gets on the bed next to her. His hands are on her zipper, pulling it down slowly. “Sweetheart I’ve waited years to try and get in your suit.”   
“Butch I need you to touch me. Anywhere. I don’t know. I just need you.”  
“Shh.. you got me. Let me work my magic and you’ll feel so good.” With her suit unzipped, he eases it Off her shoulders and then her legs. Reaching up he unhooked the front of her bra and pulled down her panties. His knees straddle her hips and he looks down at his naked companion. “By all that is holy…the Wastes have treated you well baby. Imma tie your wrists to the bed now so you can’t get handsy.” He ties up her hands and gives her a deep kiss. His hands grab for her breasts and he squeezes.   
Her moaning at his touch drives him on and he pinches on nipple and trails the other hand down her stomach and to her lower lips. He dips his middle finger in slightly until he feels her clit. She bucks up into his hand and moans loudly for him. “That’s right baby, I want to hear you. Be loud and hopefully that creep can hear you.”  
“Butch…. Don’t say things like that!”   
“I want to hear you say my name. I want to make sure that you know who it is that’s making you feel good.” He punctuated his sentence by shoving his middle finger into her vagina. “You’re so wet, Sarah. I’m the one doing that, aren’t I?” His had leaves her breast and he moves his thumb back to her clit. He works her up enough that she can handle a second finger pumping in and out of her. “Move your legs around mine. I want you open so I can see all of you.”   
The idea of her being so exposed made her moan loudly and tighten around his fingers.  
“That’s right. You’re so perfect. I’m gonna taste you. I want you to cum all over my hand. Then I’m gonna make you cum on my tongue.”   
“Butch…. Kiss me… please!”  
Without slowing his fingers inside her, he climbs over to lay at her side and kisses her and she snaps. Her orgasm ripping through her body causes her to muffle a scream into Butch's mouth as he eases her through her orgasm.   
“Doll, I’ve never seen anything as pretty as that before.” He praises her as he kisses down her neck. His fingers pulls free from her opening and he puts them into her mouth. “I wanna spoil you and give you the first taste.”   
She takes his fingers into her mouth where she sucks and licks at them greedily. The sight has Butch moaning and rutting into the side of her body.  
“That felt so amazing…” she tells him breathlessly.   
“I’m not done Nosebleed. Remember, I told you I wanted a taste?” Just as Butch gets into position with his tongue out to lick up her slit, there is a knock on the door. “Are you fucking serious right now? Neighbors must have heard you screaming baby.” He pushes off the bed and gives her a wink before leaving the room.   
Butch swings the door open to confront whoever’s decided that they needed come now out of all times. He is faced with an empty town. Everyone already have turned in for the night. Butch looks around the platform and still does not find anyone.   
“Nobody was there Nosebleed. Do you still wanna…..” He is cut short when he steps into the bedroom and Sarah is asleep in the bed snoring softly.


	3. Chapter 3

They are gone from Megaton for only two weeks this time. Mocking the actions from the previous visit, Sarah and Butch stood by their home before doing anything else.   
“Sarah, you can stay in while I go check in on Moira and then the saloon. I’ll get you something nice."  
“I’ll make us dinner then.”  
“Sounds stellar doll. You were cramping my style anyways.” Sarah rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him.   
\- - -   
Butch makes it back with a letter in one hand and a bag of bottles and food in the other hand. “Hey Nosebleed, your admirer wrote you another love letter.” He tells through the house as he walks through the door. Instantly he drops everything in hand and freezes at the sight before him.   
There is a man in a suit, sitting in a chair, with a gun pointed to a naked Sarah who is in her knees in the middle of the front room floor. Her hands are tied behind her back and the man in the suit had his free hand stroking his cock that’s pulled out of his pants.   
“The fuck is going on here?”  
“You tried to ruin my beloved. You wanted to soil her innocence. You can offer this woman. She was waiting for me. I was saving mankind and improving the world for her. So now I am going to take her innocence while you watch. You must be punished.” The man in the suit says in an even tone. “My love, don’t look at him. I don’t want you to worry about that degenerate while you are finally with me again.”  
“Hey! Stop talking to her! What are you….?” Butch was cut short by the sound of the man’s gun click.   
“I am Mister Burke. Her admirer as you say. I do admire her as she admires me.”  
“Is that why you have her tied up with your gun out?”  
“Sit down in that chair.” He points across the room to another chair. Butch hesitantly makes his way across the room.  
“Crawl my way Beloved" Mister Burke purrs for Sarah as he unties her hands. When she makes it between his legs and confronted with his hard cork she chokes back a sob. “Now now my lover, we must do this so you don’t become corrupted by the populace of this cesspool. I must have you first so you can know what real love is. I understand you are scared. If you panic and do something that would cause me to mistake you for a low life, then I may have to shoot your companion. Same for you, you do something stupid, and I will shoot my beloved.” Butch watches hopelessly as the love of his life is being subjected to this man’s delusion.   
Mister Burke releases his stuff cock and cups Sarah cheek. “go on my beloved. Touch my penis with your delicate hand and tongue. That’s right.” Mister Burke says breathlessly. Sarah hold the base of his shaft and licks around the top of his penis and into the ridge. “You are perfection my dear. So good at pleasing. You were made for me.”  
He grabs her hair and wraps it around his fist. Her head is pushed down the length of his shaft until her nose hits the button of his pants. Her gagging around his dick bring him close to finishing in her mouth so he pulls her off. Tears streaming down her face.   
“Get on the chair for me, lift your legs, and keep them open. I want him to see what he cannot have.” Mister Burke gets to his knees and places her legs onto each shoulder. “You smell so sweet. I love you so much and I missed you. I wanted to take you then and there at that disgusting saloon, but I knew you deserved better. I wanted to take you home to luxury, alas I do this now for you.” Mister Burke drags his tongue through the length of her slit. He circles her clit with his thumb with one hand while still hold the gun in the other. Not once does he break eye contact with her captive.   
“Don’t hold back. Please let me hear your song of pleasure. Don’t fret about our audience. This is all about you.”  
He increases the pace of his tongue and then inserts a finger inside of her wetness. “You are so wet for me.” He adds a second finger and crooks them up so he is hitting the rough patch of nerves. Sarah begins to start shaking around Mister Burke as her orgasm is creeping up through her body.   
“Yes my beautiful angel. Please cum for me. Let me taste what you have for me.”  
She sobs as her orgasm hits her. She is angry and disgusted with this man beneath her. She had been able to disconnect until this man dragged her back in. She never wanted to be touched by anyone other than her Butch. Now he is sitting there watching her become defiled and disgusting. She wants this to end so she can crawl into his arms and cry.   
Mister Burke stands up and then puts his hand to the back of the chair behind her head and leans over her. I am going to deflower you my dear. It’s time to mark you as mine so nobody else can take you from me. Keep your legs open and where they were.” Mister Burke bends his knees and tries to line himself up with her opening.  
He toys with her opening , gathering her wetness around the tip of his cock.   
“Please don’t do this. Please stop. Mister Burke, I’m not ready. Please!” Sarah begs as she looks him right in the eyes. He cups her cheek again and kisses her deeply.   
Just as he closes his eyes with his back to her companion, Butch crosses the room instantly and is on the man. Sarah throws herself off the chair and crawls away from the fighting men. The scuffle was over quickly. Mister Burke at a disadvantage with his pants being undone. Butch got off two shots at point blank range and quickly ran over and held Sarah and she sobbed.   
“Butch! I’m so sorry. I didn’t want this! Please don’t leave me. Please don’t go!.”   
“I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” Butch was at a loss for words but he tried to convey his feeling through his touch. He held her and ran his hand through her hair.


End file.
